Shadow Ball
|contact=0 |magiccoat=0 |brightpowder=1 |det/pro=1 |snatch=0 |kingsrock=0 |magicbounce=0 |mirrormove=1}} is a -type move introduced in Generation II. It has been available as TM30 since Generation II. Description / |An attack that may lower SPCL. DEF.}} / |Hurls a black blob that may lower SP. DEF.}} |A shadowy blob is hurled at the foe. May also lower the foe's SP. DEF.}} / / |The user hurls a shadowy blob at the foe. It may also lower the foe's Sp. Def stat.}} / |The user hurls a shadowy blob at the target. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} / |The user hurls a shadowy blob at the target. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} / / |The user throws a shadowy blob at the opponent. It may lower the opponent's Sp. Def stat.}} Effect In battle Shadow Ball deals damage and has a 20% chance to lower the target's Special Defense by 1 stage. In a Double Battle, Shadow Ball can target any Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up Generations III - V= }}|gen4=29|gen5=29|STAB='}} }}|gen4=33|gen5=33|STAB='}} }}|gen4=33|gen5=33|STAB='}} }} 30 }}|STAB='}} }} 30 }}|STAB='}} }} 36 }}|STAB='}} }} 40 }}|STAB='}} |-| Generations VI - VIII= }} 26 }}|gen8=48|STAB='}} }} 30 }}|gen8=48|STAB='}} }} 30 }}|gen8=48|STAB='}} }} 33 }}|gen7=33|gen8=50|STAB='}} }} 39 }}|gen7=39|gen8=45|STAB='}} }}|gen7=41|gen8=40|STAB='}} }}|gen7=45|gen8=42|STAB='}} }}|gen7=45|gen8=42|STAB='}} }}|gen7=42|gen8=61|STAB='}} }} 55 }}|gen7=55|gen8=|form=Confined|STAB='}} }}|gen8=|STAB='}} By TM Gallery As depicted in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal |games3 = Shadow Ball III.png As depicted in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen and Emerald |games6 = Shadow Ball VI.png As depicted in Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Shadow Ball VII.png Shadow Ball depicted in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime1 = Mewtwo Shadow Ball.png Used by a wild Mewtwo |anime2 = Morty Gengar Shadow Ball.png Used by Morty's Gengar Harrison Sneasel Shadow Ball.png Used by Harrison's Sneasel Haunter Shadow Ball.png Used by a wild Haunter |anime3 = Tabitha Mightyena Shadow Ball.png Used by Tabitha's Mightyena Kidd Summers Weavile Shadow Ball.png Used by Kidd's two Weavile Brandon Solrock Shadow Ball.png Used by Brandon's Solrock |anime4 = Gary Umbreon Shadow Ball.png Used by Gary's Umbreon Mars Purugly Shadow Ball.png Used by Mars' Purugly Ursula Flareon Shadow Ball.png Used by Ursula's Flareon |anime5 = Trip Lampent Shadow Ball.png Used by Trip's Lampent Team Plasma Golbat Shadow Ball.png Used by Team Plasma's Golbat Jessie Frillish Shadow Ball.png Used by Jessie's Frillish |anime6 = Diantha Gardevoir Shadow Ball.png Used by Diantha's Gardevoir Grumpig Shadow Ball.png Used by a wild Grumpig Yveltal M17 Shadow Ball.png Used by a wild Yveltal |anime7 = Jessie Mimikyu Shadow Ball.png Used by Jessie's Mimikyu Sandygast Shadow Ball.png Used by a wild Sandygast Greedy Rapooh Shadow Ball.png Used by Acerola's Gengar |anime8 = Gengar SS011 Shadow Ball.png Used by a wild Gengar |other2 = Dusknoir Shadow Ball.png Used by a Dusknoir Brendan's Deoxys Shadow Ball PG.png Used by Brendan's Deoxys in its Atrack Forme Giratina Altered Forme Shadow Ball PG.png Used by a wild Giratina in its Altered Forme |manga3 = Sird's Banette Shadow Ball.png Used by Sird's Banette Crystal's Shedinja Shadow Ball Adventures.png Used by Crystal's Shedinja |manga5 = Shauntal's Jellicent Shadow Ball Adventures.png Used by Shauntal's Jellicent Colress' Beheeyem Shadow Ball.png Used by Colress' Beheeyem |manga6 = Cassius' Gourgeist Shadow Ball.jpg Used by Cassius' Gourgeist }} Category:Moves with a base power of 80 Category:Moves that lower Special Defense